


It;s okay, i'm here.

by ImagineBeingSafe, JackandMarkaremySunandStars (ImagineBeingSafe)



Series: I Love You and You Love Me [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Non binary Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Trans!Reader - Freeform, requests in the comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/ImagineBeingSafe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeingSafe/pseuds/JackandMarkaremySunandStars
Summary: Y/N has a head cold, how do the boys react?
Relationships: Egos/You, Iplier Egos/ You, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin/You, Mark Fischbach/You, Sean McLoughlin/You, Septic Egos/You
Series: I Love You and You Love Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new. 
> 
> You get three chapters. Mark X reader, Sean X Reader then Mark/Sean/Reader
> 
> same scenario, three little stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started after he'd left for filming for a new project.

You weren’t going to call him.

You were your own person, you didn't need him to drop everything and run when you didn't feel good.

Grown adult and all.

Mark's who you chose and this is part of it.

He was due home, and you were trying to sleep, to get some type of reserve.

But your head pounded, snot dripped or clogged your breathing, and laying flat makes your coughing worse.

So you drifted, miserable.

Mark's touch startled you so badly that you suck in a breath. It irritates your throat, and you start coughing and can't stop.

A warm hand settled on your back, tipping you onto your side to breathe easier.

“Slow breaths,” Mark said gently, and you finally took a breath that didn't hurt and held it in. you let it out slowly, and the scratch in the back of your throat subsided for a few moments.

Your eyes burn and tears fall. You're just so glad he's here.

"Just.. wanted… you. M' sorry."

"Oh. Oh, honey. It's okay."

Mark gets you into his arms, because you wanted him, you got him and that's that.

You tuck your feverish face against Mark's neck and he rests his head on top of your head and murmurs

"It's okay, Baby, it's okay"

Your forehead was pulled forward and pressed against a strong surface, one that moved in a steady rhythm. Up, down. Up, down. Mark's slow, steady breathing was going to lull you to sleep.

"I got you. I'm here. Sleep."

"I got you. I'm here. Sleep."


	2. Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean's turn!

It was a steaming day. But you'd woken stuffy and felt worse and worse, trying to stifle the coughs that came.

If Sean heard, he'd stop. You never wanted to take him away from Youtube

You loved him and didn't want to be a pain in the ass

"Y/N?"

_He was done?_

You blinked at him.

He plops on the couch by you.

He's worried in only moments- usually you take to folding yourself into his side in an attempt to merge into him.

"You alright, Y/N?"

Then, your nose itches, and soon-

You quickly turned away from Sean.

"Hey…"

There was a thunderous sneeze that shook your whole frame. A few ragged breaths that turned into a coughing fit, your throat burning anew.

You didn't notice the tears until Sean's hands found your face.

"Oh, Love."

"Can't get you sick…"

"That's not important. You are.

…Angel, why didn't you text me, or call, or just knock on my door?"  


You snuffled.

"You were streaming…."

"You are _so_ more important than that. Promise.

"Everyone will- " you started.

"The ones that will start shite because of a missed _whatever_ don't matter t' me

You are all I care about.

C'mon, let's get you some tea."

Sean really looks at you.

[You'd stolen a Cloak hoodie from him](https://i.redd.it/cgd7fshnbbt11.jpg). You only wore them indoors when you felt down, sick, not yourself.

He should have known before the sneeze and the coughing fit.

Oh well. He'd spoil you. Whatever you asked.

First tea. Help the cough- and your sinuses, from the sound of it.

You loved coffee as much as he did, but when you were sick it turned your tummy.

Sean asks you as the kettle boils, what you want.

"Just you."

"Give me a minute, and i'm all yours."

Sean leaves for tea making. While he's gone he grabs the blanket they keep for cold nights and snuggles.

"Here, sweetheart."

Sean sits, handing you the tea

As you drink it, it burns down the scratch in your throat

After you tend to your dripping nose, Sean pulls you to lay with him until you're a tangle. The blanket gets pulled over the both of you. You push your face into his shirt. He strokes your hair gently.

"Sleep, Angel, you need it."


	3. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both boys now

You don't know who you caught it from, but you can't get your boys sick.

Mark didn't need to lose that beautiful voice, and Sean's asthma…

_You'd be_ **_fine._ **

You'd curled up on the small couch in your recording room.

You felt like shit.

Just wanted your boys, the warmth of both bodies sandwiching you, safe and sound in the quiet of three.

Your head, your throat, your poor nose.

God, _everything_ ** _hurt._**

First, muffled:

"Y/N? Babe, where are you?"

"Sweetheart? We finished the stream."

Then a lot less muffled:

"She isn't streaming. We would have got a notification.

"Yeah, and she'd have music if she was workin' on a project."

The door opens behind you, you were facing the back of the loveseat.

In gentle unison:

  
"Baby?"

"Angel?"

"M' fine. Just. Sleepy."

Sounds like "sleeby" with your nose. And you don't like talking right now.

"I'm fine, yeah, right. Like we believe that," Mark snarked

"Angel, "sleeby?" you can't hide it from us." Sean stated

Mark placed a hand onto your forehead before you can stop him

"Annd that's a fever. You, Y/N are sick."

"But. You two can't stay. you'll get it too."

"Yeah, no. We’re gonna take care of you whether you like it or not, okay?"

_That's Mark- stubborn as usual._

Sean is more gentle.

"We don't care, Angel, we'd want you with us if you don't feel good."

And the sweetness, the selflessness?

They were _here. They cared._

Soft lips pressed into your forehead again, and a reassuring hand slid down your back .

It brought tears to your eyes.

"Sh. No tears, angel, they'll just make it worse."

"We got you, baby. Just relax. How about we trade this ratty old-"

You swat at Mark.

_Not ratty, comfortable!_

Mark snorts, reading your mind.

"So, Bed?"

Once in bed, Mark brings you a hot washcloth, to press against your nose, to loosen up the gunk there.

You ask for your lemon honey cough drops and tissues. Jack brings them to you and water as well.

You settled between them, cough corralled, and nose destuffed, you would try to sleep.

As you drowsed between them you hear Mark say

"If they wake up again, we'll give them another dose of ibuprofen. But if we're all going to fall asleep, it needs to be in the bed."

"No complaints here, I don't want to leave Y/N anyways"

You wake from a light doze, chest hitching with the need to cough.

Sean's hand had been patting your back gently. It sent you to sleep sometimes, you liked it a lot

It only made it worse.

You shifted and began to cough, curling further into Mark.

A whimper left your lips, and there was an on-instinct hush, and a forehead kiss from Mark.

Sean's fingertips gently press into your back for a moment, then start to draw random designs

It was amazing how Sean could make a gesture into a wordless apology.

Mark shifted and grabbed another cough drop.

That would kill the cough enough. He bushed his lips to your forehead again.

_Okay, fever's back. More ibuprofen._

"Babe. you need another dose, c'mon, sit up with me."

You manage pills and water, then snuggle back between them.

Sean's hand drapes over your side, fingers tapping out a rhythm.

Soon the three of you fell into slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more stories like this, Mark, Jack, then both?
> 
> give me a prompt in the comments.
> 
> Sibling!Reader? fine.
> 
> Trans/non-binary reader? fine.
> 
> even two different Egos and then both of them with reader?
> 
> I'd love that.
> 
> these won't be huge stories, but i'll do what i can.


End file.
